Theft at retail stores is a continuing problem. In some cases, stores use video monitoring in an attempt to prevent theft. Typically, there is a large amount of video from multiple cameras at multiple locations. Some stores may generate hundreds of hours, or more, of video every day. Personnel at a store may monitor the video from the cameras in real-time in an attempt to detect and prevent theft. In some cases, a theft may be recorded by a camera and never seen by store personnel. In another example, a theft can occur, and be discovered at a later time, such as by comparing stock levels with sales. When thefts occur but are not discovered until some time later, the response to such thefts is a reactive response. In some cases, a reactive response can lead to apprehension of a thief, for example, where an investigation of video leads to an identification of an actual individual in sufficient detail to allow that individual to be apprehended at a later time.
In some cases, video monitoring and video analytics can be used in a retail store environment. Video monitoring can be used for a number of purposes, such as security monitoring, store personnel compliance monitoring, and monitoring for various problems or issues that can be corrected or addressed (for example, spills, wet floors, or long lines at checkout lanes). Thefts or other suspicious activity can on occasion be caught by random real-time monitoring of video. In some cases, the video can be reviewed after the fact, for example, when it is known that a theft has occurred. In that situation, security or other store personnel, or even investigators, can go through specifically chosen video for a camera known to have been directed at the area where the theft took place.